Hanabi Gaiden: Los Sentimientos Shinobi
by BitoAkeyo1997
Summary: Un Joven solitario, marginado por su aldea, decide huir para ya no sufrir más, pero al llegar a la Aldea de la Hoja, se llevará una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta, que los vínculos entre personas son lo más hermoso del mundo.
1. Capítulo 01

_Hanabi Gaiden: Los Sentimientos Shinobi._

_Capítulo 1__:_ _"¡Inédito!"_

El ambiente era completamente tranquilo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal en las pacificas noches en los bosques de la noche. Se podían escuchar a los grillos hacer su típico sonido nocturno, las luciérnagas posar en alguna hoja para iluminar el sector donde uno podía sentarse a descansar, entre otras cosas más. Todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Hasta que se podían escuchar sonidos de pasos acelerados, como si alguien quisiera salvar su vida. Era un joven, de unos casi 30 años de edad, el cual tenía una cara de asustado bastante notoria. El corría y corría de lo que fuera estuviera huyendo, pero al parecer, nada lo perseguía. En un instante el se detuvo, y se podía ver como era su aspecto. Era alto, de ojos negros, nariz pequeña, dedos y un cuerpo bastante frágil, y su cabello estaba alborotado, y era de color negro.

"Pude escapar, pero no tardará mucho en encontrarme" – Decía el joven bastante agitado y nervioso. Luego de tomar un poco de agua, continuo su camino por el bosque silencioso, para de esa forma, huir de lo que fuera lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y el chico estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de energía y el excesivo cansancio, hasta que al final, terminó cayendo a las puertas de lo que parecía ser una aldea enorme, pero no pudo saber cual era, debido a que segundos después de haber caído, se desmayó. Había perdido completamente el conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, el joven había despertado, en lo que parecía ser una camilla de hospital, y el observaba a su alrededor, pero no encontraba algo que le respondiera la duda de, ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

Hasta que de pronto, alguien había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, quién se mostró con una sonrisa bastante grande frente a él. Naruto solo se limitó a acercarse a él, para mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos. Parecía que sospechaba de él, ya que su sonrisa cambio inmediatamente a un rostro serio y sin emociones. El joven estaba nervioso, porqué el Hokage lo miraba con una cara de policía interrogador, pero luego esté se levantó y le acarició la cabeza, al parecer, no había encontrado nada.

"¿Eres un turista?, porqué nunca te había visto en la Aldea" – Dice Naruto en tono de broma, a lo que el joven solo se limita a mover la cabeza negativamente, haciendo ilusión a que apenas podía hablar debido al colapso que sufrió.

– "Si te sientes mal no te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo para decirme las cosas, ya que apenas te estás recuperando del colapso que sufriste. Así es, fui yo quién te encontró. Te traje de inmediato a esté hospital para curarte, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio. Solo tuviste un desmayo producto del cansancio por el exceso de correr y la falta de sueño. Solo debes quedarte aquí por unas horas y podrás irte. ¿Tienes algún familiar para que podamos contactarlo?" – Le dijo Naruto al joven en cama, a lo cual el solo responde de forma negativa con la cabeza otra vez, porqué parece, que el no quiere decir nada.

Naruto después de eso abandonó la habitación, no sin antes echarle el ojo al chico, el cual tenía una mirada muy desoladora y triste, como si de sufrir se tratase. Shikamaru estaba afuera, ya que, como consejero del Hokage, debía estar para ayudarlo. En ese momento ambos se vieron las caras, ya que sabían que algo ocultaba ese chico, pero no podían aún descubrirlo porqué apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia.

"Naruto, ¿tú que crees que sea ese chico?, a mi se me hace que es un infiltrado de otra aldea" – Exclama Shikamaru a Naruto, pero el simplemente lo niega, ya que ve que él no tiene malas intenciones, que es diferente.

"Tranquilo Shikamaru, no es algo por lo que nos tengamos que preocupar, pero no debemos quitarle los ojos de encima, porqué es posible, que el sepa algo que nosotros no, y por eso no quiere decir nada" – Responde Naruto en un tono bastante serio.

Shikamaru solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro y relajarse, porqué el confiaba en su amigo. 2 a 3 horas habían pasado, y el joven se había recuperado y podía ser dado de alta, pero, ¿adonde iría?, ¿y porqué estaba huyendo?, más de una pregunta hay sobre él, pero no hay respuesta.

El joven solo se limitó a salir del Hospital, y con las manos en los bolsillos, camino sin rumbo adonde el destino lo llamará. En ese momento, el Uzumaki apareció enfrente de él, y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual representaba que no sospechaba nada de él.

Naruto solo se limitó a acercarse a él, y empezaba a extender su mano más y más, y el joven cerraba los ojos con miedo a que el le hiciera algo, pero en vez de algo malo, esté solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y soltando una sonrisa mucho más grande.

"Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Hoja. ¿Dime, te interesa quedarte en mi casa un tiempo?, al menos hasta que sepamos de donde originalmente vienes para llevarte de vuelta. Venga, acepta mi propuesta, no te estoy viendo la cara" – Responde el Uzumaki en un tono de amabilidad pura, pero el joven apenas y dijo algo. Bajo su cabeza y Naruto podía sentir que él estaba llorando, así que decidió abrazarlo, y el chico recostó su cabeza en el pecho del Séptimo.

Al parecer, algo extraño le sucedía a esté chico, y cada segundo que pasaba, era difícil encontrar una respuesta. Naruto decidió dejar ese tema de lado, y solo llevo al chico con el a su casa, para que de esa forma pudiera relajarse.

En la Casa Uzumaki, todos los miembros de la familia estaban anonadados al ver a alguien nuevo con Naruto, pero esté con seguridad le dirigió la palabra a su familia, para que vieran que no era alguien peligroso.

"Ese chico se quedará con nosotros un tiempo. No se preocupen, es inofensivo, y para añadir no habla mucho. Ella es mi esposa Hinata, y mis 2 hijos, Boruto y Himawari" – Dice Naruto presentando al chico a su familia, pero el solo hace la reverencia como señal de respeto, pero aún sigue sin decir algo.

En eso la pequeña Himawari se acerca al joven, y levantando su mano, saluda de una manera activa, alegre y tierna.

"Mucho gusto. Me gusta mucho tu cabello, es lindo, al igual que tus ojos" – Responde la pequeña Uzumaki, y el joven no puede evitar mirar a otro lado, ya que, al parecer, le es difícil entablar comunicación con otra gente.

"Es un placer, tienes en frente al gran Boruto Uzumaki, y que mi apariencia no te engañe, tengo muchas habilidades que te sorprenderán".

La mayoría de todos se presentaban frente a el y esté último solo asentía con la cabeza con respeto, ya que palabras apenas usaba. Durante el transcurso del día, el joven apenas dialogaba con la familia Uzumaki, ellos trataban de hacerlo hablar, pero el solo tenía la mirada baja y deprimida, como si hubiera perdido a todo su clan o la aldea donde vivía.

Ya siento de noche, era la hora de la cena, y Hinata y Himawari juntas preparaban todo para comer, y el chico las estaba ayudando poniendo la mesa, en lo que Boruto y Naruto acomodaban algunas cosas. En un breve instante, el chico resbala y se le caen los platos que portaba en las manos, acción que hizo que todos lo miraran, pero el, solo se levantó y bastante avergonzado de su acción, sale al patio de la casa y se pone a llorar, ya que parece que lo que más le avergonzaba era ser un poco torpe.

Hinata y Himawari lo veían con tristeza, y Boruto de forma neutral, ya que le había sorprendido el comportamiento tan torpe y sensible del chico. Naruto decidió salir al patio para ir a verlo, y el con miedo se alejo un poco, porqué al parecer, tenía miedo de que lo fueran a regañar o a golpear.

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Es normal en una persona cometer torpezas. Créeme, yo de niño a veces era muy torpe y siempre metía la pata, pero ahora soy el Hokage de mi aldea. No pienses que por cometer un error será el fin del mundo, siempre sonríe y mira hacía el frente, y créeme que podrás cumplir cada sueño que tengas. De verás –

Al parecer las palabras del Uzumaki lo hicieron entender, porqué el además de sentirse aliviado, dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias. Señor Hokage" – Dijo hacía Naruto el joven, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido, ya que, durante todo el día estaba como un humano sin lengua, sin hablar, pero ahora había dicho algo.

Los 2 entraron a la casa, y entonces el chico se presentó ante la familia, pero esta vez diciendo su nombre.

"Bito Akeyo. Ese es mi nombre. Me llamo Bito Akeyo. Lamento no haber dicho algo, es que no tenía el valor para decir una palabra, y, además, que no tenía tanta confianza debido a que son gente nueva" – Dijo Bito viendo a la familia Uzumaki, y Naruto solo le dio palmadas en la espalda, para acto seguido, invitarlo a comer junto con todos.

"Pues si dices eso, entonces eres un Inédito" – Dice Boruto a Bito, lo cual obviamente tenía sentido. Ya que, tenían de invitado a un desconocido, pero eso obviamente no les importó, y cada uno se sentó en un asiento para cenar.

Ya era medianoche, y toda la aldea estaba durmiendo, excepto una persona. Bito. El estaba en el living de la casa, ya que le ofrecieron de momento dormir en el sofá, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, y como no podía, decidió mirar un poco más la casa para ver si algo encontraba. En un momento, encontró las fotografías que mostraban a la Familia Uzumaki, desde años atrás hasta la actualidad. Sin que nadie lo viera, el tomo una foto para mirarla más de cerca, y soltaba un suspiro como de tranquilidad, ya que ver fotos así, le tranquilizaba al parecer.

"¿Te gusta ver fotografías, Bito?" – Suena una voz femenina, que se trataba de Hinata, quién vio que, al no poder dormir, Bito estaba mirando las fotos.

Ella se acercó, y le mostró algunas que también estaban en un álbum especial, y los 2 sentados en el sofá, veían fotografías de la infancia de Hinata y Naruto, en sus tiempos donde eran unos pequeños Genin.

"Naruto-kun siempre ha sido y es alguien especial para mí. Es alegre, optimista y jamás se da por vencido, sin importar el peligro que se presente. Eso es lo que más me ha gustado de él. Lo amo y he amado desde siempre" – Respondió Hinata bastante alegre y a la vez ruborizada.

Bito en vez de burlarse, solo soltó una sonrisa que representaba alegría, y luego mirando hacía arriba, solo se limitó a pronunciar algo que dejó a Hinata sin habla.

"Es muy hermoso que tengas, a alguien que te ame" – Dijo Bito, pero su tono en vez de ser alegre como su sonrisa, era un tono Neutral que no sabía si estar triste o feliz.

Luego de media hora, Bito finalmente se había quedado dormido, y Hinata solo lo veía descansar, pero se quedo muy pensativa por lo que el dijo, de que era hermoso que tuviera a alguien que la amará. ¿Acaso el estaba solo y no tenía a nadie?, no se sabe. Lo único que, si se sabe, es que algo esconde esté chico, y no parece ser algo normal.

En la enorme luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno de la Aldea de la Hoja, se posaba arriba de uno de los edificios, una extraña silueta, que parecía, estaba vigilando el ambiente. Al parecer, es una persona inédita más.

"Así que aquí viniste. Pero ni creas que te dejaré escapar. Voy a encontrarte. Bito Akeyo" – Dijo el extraño sujeto, para acto seguido desaparecer.

Un viento surgió, el cual, mandó unas cuantas hojas a volar por los cielos. Alguien más a llegado a la Aldea. Y su identidad, es misteriosa.


	2. Capítulo 02

_Hanabi Gaiden: Los Sentimientos Shinobi._

_Capítulo 2__:_ _"Camelia Blanca"_

En el lenguaje de las flores y las plantas, _**la camelia simboliza en general la estima, la admiración y la belleza perfecta no exhibida**_. La razón de este significado, se debe a la textura de la flor, ya que, no pierde los pétalos, asociándose con las personas sólidas que saben afrontar los sacrificios de la vida.

Un parque lleno de vida y color como lo es una de las 5 Grandes Naciones Shinobi, en este caso, el Pais del Fuego, sería la Aldea de la Hoja. Sus praderas y ambientes primaverales traían consigo paz y armonía a quienes iban a acampar, a mirar las estrellas, o a descansar para mirar las nubes en los días soleados. El sol iluminaba la Aldea, ya había amanecido. Eran como casi la de la madrugada, y todos empezaban su rutina diaria de cada día. Despertar, y tomar un buen desayuno. En la casa de la Familia Uzumaki, todos ya estaban despiertos y listos para convivir en familia con una buena comida mañanera. Bito despertó con el ruido, y vio a todos en la mesa.

"Ven Bito, únete a nosotros, eres nuestro invitado". Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Bito fue y se sentó para primero, decir buen provecho, y empezar a degustar.

Bito al probar la comida, pudo sentir en su paladar un sabor inimaginable, algo que jamás había probado en su vida. Ponía ojos de estrella, una sonrisa enorme, y gritaba a los 4 vientos que era lo mejor que había probado. Todos estaban alegres, pero Boruto solo miraba con una cara de que, eso era muy infantil para un adulto como él.

"Yo se que la comida de mi madre está deliciosa, pero no es para que te exaltes y grites, ¿acaso quieres que los vecinos piensen que estás loco?".

Bito solo mostró una cara de avergonzado, seguido de una risa algo tonta, pero después se calmó, y dijo de una forma educada que la comida estaba deliciosa, felicitando a Hinata por su esfuerzo en la cocina.

"Gracias Bito, pero no es para tanto. Puedo ser una perfeta cocinera, pero no es para un alago tan grande". Dice Hinata algo apenada, y Bito le devuelve la sonrisa.

Naruto fue uno de los primeros en terminar, y se fue corriendo para ir a su puesto como Hokage, ya que, la labor de alguien tan grande como el no termina.

En eso Bito mostró algo de admiración hacía el, ya que, al verlo, y todo lo que tenía, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, porqué el había logrado grandes cosas.

"Vaya, su esposo ha logrado mucho, y pensar que en las fotografías que vi parecía un niño simplón".

"Créeme, antes Naruto-kun era algo travieso y muy hiperactivo, pero su deseo de volverse Hokage nunca cambió. Sin importarle lo que sucediera, el no renunció a su sueño, y en muchas ocasiones el nos salvó la vida, hasta volverse el Héroe de la Aldea, y míralo ahora. Es el Séptimo Hokage. Y todo porqué jamás se dio por vencido". Dice Hinata mirando hacía el techo, recordando los buenos tiempos y las hazañas que su esposo había hecho en el pasado.

Boruto y Himawari sonreían al ver a su madre feliz y más enamorada que nunca de Naruto, lo cual a Bito lo puso a pensar.

"Cuando tienes a alguien que tu amas, ¿eres feliz?, porqué cuando habla de Naruto, se pone feliz. Entonces, ¿si yo pudiera amar a alguien, podré ser feliz?". Dice Bito con una cara y tono dudoso, a lo cual Boruto, Hima y Hinata estaban algo preocupados, ya que el comportamiento de Bito era muy extraño. Demasiada inocencia en un cuerpo adulto.

"Em, si me disculpan debo irme". Dice Boruto tratando de evadir el tema, y al cerrar la puerta, Bito solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza algo triste, ya que no podía entender el Significado de Querer a una Persona.

En ese momento Hinata se levanta, y recuerda que tiene que ir a casa de su padre, a lo cual le pide a Bito que cuide de Himawari, ya que, pueden ir al patio, ver la Televisión, o salir a pasear por la aldea ya que ella la conoce al pie de la letra.

"Yo no he cuidado un niño, no sé si lo haré bien o mal". Dice Bito algo inseguro, pero Hinata cree en que el podrá hacerlo, ya que, no tiene la apariencia de ser un secuestrador o en el peor de los casos, un asesino.

En eso, Hinata prepara sus cosas y sale de la casa, dejando solos a Bito y Himawari.

"Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer Bito?". Le dice Himawari alentándolo a hacer algo divertido, pero Bito ni sabía qué hacer. En eso la pequeña Uzumaki propuso salir al Parque Senju, y disfrutar de un hermoso ambiente de primavera.

Bito no entendía mucho, pero con tal de hacerla sonreír acepto que fueran a ese lugar. Hima toma la mano del joven inocente, y luego de preparar algunas cosas para el camino, se van rumbo al parque a divertirse.

Más tarde, en el Parque Senju, Himawari estaba corriendo por la pradera saltando y riendo, pero Bito estaba sentado en una banca como ella jugaba feliz, y sonreía al igual que ella.

"Ven Bito-chan, juguemos a las traes, tú las traes". En eso Himawari toca a Bito y ella corre, pero el se queda quieto, ya que él no sabe cómo se juega.

"Es fácil, cuando te toco, tu debes atraparme y tocarme, y así repitiendo lo mismo". Le dice Hima a Bito para darle a entender, y entonces los 2 comenzaron a correr muy felices, y cada cosa que Bito no sabía, Himawari se lo explicaba para dárselo a entender.

Luego de unos tantos juegos, ellos 2 se detuvieron para comer unas cosas que habían traído. Los Onigiri que habían preparado los 2 antes de partir los saboreaban de buena manera, y mientras ellos comían, veían a las aves volar, y sentían el viento pasar por sus cabellos.

"La primavera es hermosa, ¿no es así Bito-chan?". Hima le dijo a Bito, pero el solo observaba el bello paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos, y dejo salir una sonrisa de alivio.

"¿Hima, así se siente verdad?, ¿esto es lo que se siente, estar en unión con una persona?, ¿así se siente, ser feliz?". Dijo Bito en un tono suave y contento, a lo que Himawari no dudo en recostarse en su brazo, cerrar sus ojitos, y responderle con suavidad.

"Si. Para mí, eres como de la Familia, Bito-chan. O más bien, Bito-san. Tío Bito".

"¿Tío?". Pregunta Bito.

"Si. A pesar de que te conozco poco, tengo una habilidad la cual me permite encariñarme con cualquier persona que conozco. Y tú, posees un corazón bondadoso y tierno. De donde sea que hayas venido, no supieron valorarte, como nosotros si a ti. Verás. Los vínculos y el amor a una persona, son como las camelias blancas. Ellas representan la admiración, la estima, y el amor que existe entre todos nosotros. Y si siempre le das cuidado a esos vínculos, jamás se marchitarán".

En eso, Bito podía ver que algo iba volando, junto con muchos más que habían sido llevados por el viento, y el al atrapar uno, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una Camelia Blanca en perfecta condición. La acarició, y la aferro a su corazón, como prueba de que estaba experimentando lo que había perdido. El Amor y los Vínculos.

"El planeta, es hermoso. Sus bosques. Su vida silvestre. Los seres vivos…

… Todo es hermoso. Todo lo que se une a lo que lleva al lado, perdurará por siempre". Dijo Bito, en un tono muy pacifico y relajado. Al voltear, podía notar a Himawari que se había quedado dormida. El sonrío, y al levantarse, guardo la camelia con mucho cuidado para no arruinarla, y cargo en brazos a la pequeña Hima.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, el podía sentir una nueva vibra estando en la aldea, algo que hace años no había vuelto a sentir jamás. Bito caminaba y caminaba, pero su sonrisa no salía de su rostro. Parecía, que un nuevo aire le hizo ver, que hay más allá que solo soledad y tristeza.

Naruto, quién era un clon, estaba observando a distancia todo lo que había pasado, y no podía evitar soltar una sonrisa al notar todo lo que Bito había descubierto gracias al convivir con gente que si lo quería. Ya que el suponía, que todo lo que le había pasado al llegar, fue por una cosa. Cosa que, a pesar de no saberla, pudo haberlo dejado marcado. El clon desapareció, y Naruto ya en su oficina estaba muy agotado, pese al esfuerzo por mantener al clon vigilando.

En eso, Shikamaru entra a la oficina del Hokage, y lo ve exhausto.

"¿Sucedió algo Naruto?, ¿Qué averiguaste?".

"Solo digamos, que el ya ha, despertado de la pesadilla que había sufrido".

"¿Qué pesadilla?".

"Invadido por el dolor, la tristeza, y el miedo".

Ya era como casi medio día, y Bito en medio camino de regreso a casa de Naruto, llevando a Himawari en brazos, se topo con algo que sin duda no sabía si reaccionar bien o mal. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, o que alguien lo esperaba, pero trató de no pensar mucho en ello y se concentró en llevar a la pequeña Uzumaki de vuelta a casa.

En ese momento, el se detuvo, ya que, pudo sentirlo. El ninja que lo estaba buscando finalmente había aparecido. Estaba cara a cara frente a él. En solo medio segundo se había aparecido, y Bito solo se dispuso a poner una cara seria, ya qué sabía que era alguien indeseable.

"¿Eres de la Aldea de la Luz no es verdad?, reconozco cuando alguien es de mi aldea solo con esa apariencia tan misteriosa que poseen. Máscara de Animal para no saber sus identidades. Uniformes de color negro y gris, además de poseer una cinta atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla. ¿Qué quieren ahora de mí?".

"¿No es obvio?, vengo por ti Bito Akeyo". Tu familia debe de extrañarte. Y tú futura prometida también debe estarlo. Además, no podemos dejar que nuestro contenedor ande suelto por las demás aldeas, puede ocasionar un incidente indeseable".

"Me decidí a no poner un pie otra vez en esa aldea y lo saben bien. Dije que haría lo posible por no verles las caras de nuevo. Así que mejor vete, porqué puedo avisarle al Hokage y que te aniquile. Puedo ser pacifico, pero no volveré a tolerar el desprecio por parte de los demás de la Aldea de la Luz". Le exclama Bito al Shinobi Enmascarado, el cual, por su vestimenta, pertenecía a los ANBU de la Aldea Oculta de la Luz, una Aldea Ubicada entre los Países del Viento y del Fuego.

En eso, Bito deja a Himawari dormida en la banca para evitar que salga lastimada, ya que tenía intenciones de pelear contra él. El ANBU no tuvo de otra y saco una Kunai, ya que parece, que Bito no iba a ir por las buenas de regreso, así que usaría la fuerza bruta. Bito se mostraba algo indefenso, debido a que apenas si sabía como luchar contra algún Ninja Enemigo, pero no se quedo de brazos cruzados e intentó mostrar valentía.

"Si piensas llevarme de regreso, será sobre mi maldito cadáver. No pienso regresar a ese infierno, ¡NUNCA JAMÁS!".

"Pues si así lo quieres, tendré que llevarte sin vida, sin importar lo que tengas en tu interior". Dice el Ninja ANBU, pero en ese momento, algo inesperado sucede.

Naruto había aparecido en su Modo Kurama, ya que se había percatado de una presencia extraña, además añadiendo el hecho de que los estuvo siguiendo. Sosteniendo el brazo de su oponente, no evito soltar un rostro de enojo puro.

"No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Bito, maldito bastardo. Si crees que te lo vas a llevar así de fácil, lamento decepcionarte. Pero eso no se va a poder". Grita y exclama Naruto a los 4 vientos.


	3. Capítulo 03

_Hanabi Gaiden: Los Sentimientos Shinobi._

_Capítulo 3__:_ _"El décimo Jinchuriki"_

Naruto se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo que estaba poniendo resistencia para no perder y así lograr su cometido, pero era mucho más poderoso que el y lo sabía claramente. El Hokage de solo un toque al pecho del ANBU, lo empujo para atrás, y mientras mantenía su Modo Kurama no podía evitar tener dudas sobre el porqué de su infiltración.

"¿A que se debe está presencia tuya, y porqué intentas matar a Bito?, más te vale que hables ahora, o me verás obligado a usar la fuerza". Exclamo Naruto con un enojo completo hacía el Ninja Enmascarado, y esté sin la menos chispa de arrepentimiento se limitó a hablar.

"Solo venía por el para devolverlo a su hogar. La Aldea de la Luz. Todos lo extrañamos. Su familia, su futura esposa, además que todos nosotros dependemos de él para estar a salvo".

"¿Depender de él?, ¿La Aldea de la Luz?, ¿estar a salvo?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?, ¡RESPONDE!". Responde Naruto bastante enojado, ya que parece que la presencia de esté sujeto le parecía despreciable.

"El motivo es simple. El es el contenedor de lo que puede ser la salvación de nuestra Aldea. El es un recipiente que posee a una bestia con un poder impresionante. Y al liberarlo, será de mucha utilidad".

"¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?!, ¿Me estás queriendo decir, que Bito es un Jinchuriki, y posee dentro de su cuerpo a un Bijuu?". Exclama Naruto bastante sorprendido y confundido, lo cual para el fue muy confuso, ya que nunca había oído de la existencia de un Décimo Jinchuriki.

Toda la gente alrededor veía como su Hokage estaba enfrente a un infiltrado, lo cual esté problema fue empeorando cada vez más, ya que el problema era más intenso. Bito estaba sollozando por dentro, y sosteniendo su pecho con su mano apretándolo, podía volver a recordar su pasado, lo que ha tenido que soportar hasta ahora, y Naruto al voltear a verlo, no pudo evitar sentir duda con respecto a lo que pasaba, que porque el reaccionaba de esa forma.

"Si tanto es la salvación de su Aldea, ¿me quieres explicar porqué el está triste y al borde de las lágrimas?, se supone que alguien que está dispuesto a dar su vida por algo la gente debe alabarlo, pero al verlo así, me da a entender qué… No…. Espera… No me digas qué…".

"Estás en lo cierto. Nadie en nuestra Aldea lo quiere. Solo lo miran con repudio, desprecio, y odio, ya que, el al ser un simple recipiente con una bestia que al salir lo va a matar, no pueden esperar el momento para que está salga de su cuerpo…". Es interrumpido por Naruto quién le da una fuerte golpiza en la cara.

"Mira pedazo de mierda. He conocido sujetos que me han hecho enojar bastante, pero ahora, eres otro más de la lista". Acto seguido, lo toma del traje para después comenzar a estrangularlo.

"Si no fuera tan bondadoso ahora mismo te hubiera matado, pero escucha esto. Voy a investigar a tu dichosa Aldea de la Luz. Tú te irás de aquí, SOLO. Bito se quedará aquí, y si siento que vuelves a aparecer no me dejarás de otra que darte un escarmiento bien dado. Aquellos que marginan a la gente son Escoria. Pero, los que piensan que la muerte de un inocente es lo correcto, son peor que Escoria. ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI ALDEA, Y NO TRATES DE VOLVER JAMÁS!". Naruto suelta al ANBU, y esté entre furioso y molesto, va saltando de casa en casa para no regresar jamás.

Naruto había vuelto a ser normal, y volteo para ver a Bito, y luego, se acercó a el para abrazarlo, ya que parece, que sin importar lo que el fuera, no lo iba a abandonar. El solo rompió en llanto, ya que, el Hokage había descubierto todo con relación al porqué de su llegada. Sin que los 2 se dieran cuenta, Himawari estaba despierta, y solo alcanzó a ver a Bito llorar, ya que lo demás, apenas si pudo escucharlo, y aunque fuera fuerte, no se despertaría tan fácil.

Habían pasado las horas, y ya era de noche, a lo que la Familia Uzumaki estaba ya cenando, a excepción de Naruto, quién tuvo que volver urgente a la oficina del Hokage a hacer una pequeña investigación, pero dejo a Bito en las manos de Hinata, para que estuviera bien cuidado.

Naruto estaba revisando unos cuantos libros que había adquirido, para averiguar sobre la existencia de un posible décimo Bijuu, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta.

"Oye Naruto, ¿se te ha olvidado que estoy dentro de ti?". Le había hablado Kurama, al cual no había prestado atención en un buen tiempo por investigar.

"¡Ahhh, lo siento Kurama, disculpa por haberte ignorado!".

"Como sea. Creo saber quién es ese décimo Bijuu. Estamos hablando de uno que fue por así decirlo, desterrado por el Sabio de los 6 Caminos. Sabemos que el dividió el Chakra del Diez Colas en cada uno de nosotros, las Bestias con Cola. Pero hubo un caso en particular que jamás tuvo que ser mencionado, pero ahora creo que debo mencionarlo".

"El Chakra que emanaba esté Bijuu era demasiado para una sola criatura, por lo cual resulto en una fusión demasiado extraña. Consistía en una bestia con cuerpo de León, cola de lagarto, y patas de Roedor. Era un fenómeno completo, pero al no tenerle un lugar específico, se le dejo libre, y por años jamás se volvió a saber de él. Nosotros supimos que fue sellado por El Sabio de los 6 Caminos antes de que el muriera, pero por alguna extraña razón se liberó, y todo ese Chakra acumulado es considerado muy peligroso. Ese décimo Bijuu fue llamado. Quimera". Terminó Kurama de contar, lo cual Naruto empezó a darle sentido.

"Ya veo. Pero una cosa que no entiendo, ¿es que porqué los propios Akatsuki no intentaron ir por su poder?".

"En ese tiempo ya estaba sellado, por eso jamás se percataron de ese gran poder que emanaba. Si me pongo a pensar, parece que ese poder al ser liberado se intento lo posible para que no fuera descubierto. Y yo pienso que lo primero que se hizo, fue sellarlo en ese chico".

"Tienes razón Kurama, parece que estamos frente a un nuevo Jinchuriki, pero uno que debemos proteger, ya que, si le sacan su poder de una forma que yo creo puede ser mortal, podría terminar con la vida de Bito, y el apenas es joven. No importa que tan duro sea, lo voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario".

"Ja. No cambias. Tú siempre diciendo que darás tu vida por una persona, a pesar de que la conoces poco. Realmente me sigues sorprendiendo Naruto". Dice Kurama de un modo burlón, y Naruto solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

Era medianoche, y Bito estaba intentando dormir, pero aún estaba recordando el suceso de hace unas horas, y solo se movía y movía, y no sabía si estar acostado o de pie. La Camelia Blanca que obtuvo en el parque, estaba en una maceta recibiendo la luz de la luna, ya que, la estaba cuidando bien para que no se marchitara. Naruto aún no había regresado, ya que seguía con sus aclaraciones para saber si tenía razón o no la tenía.

A lo que al fin Bito pudo dormir, empezaba a tener un montón de sueños aleatorios, los cuales iban desde que la gente lo veía con mala cara, desprecio y odio puros, y también las palizas que recibía, todo desde que era un niño indefenso. No tenía ni un amigo que lo consolará, algunas veces podía recordar a sus padres, y una que otra silueta, pero no podía dejar de soñar con lo mismo, el odio de la gente. Bito despertó gritando de miedo, y no podía evitar sollozar al volver a recordar todo eso.

Boruto, quién había bajado por algo para comer, se percató de lo que había ocurrido, y no dudo en ir a verlo.

"¿Una pesadilla verdad?". Dice Boruto al percatarse de cómo estaba Bito.

"Tranquilo, no voy a burlarme de ti. Verás. Papá me contó lo que sucedió hoy. Y sin duda no le podía creer al principio, pero ahora como te veo así sufriendo y llorando, me doy cuenta que estás sufriendo mucho por tener una bestia en tu interior. Algo que te ha impedido tener vínculos con algunas personas. Yo se eso porqué, mi padre paso por lo mismo cuando era pequeño".

"¿El Séptimo?, ¿porqué dices eso?". Exclama Bito algo confundido.

"Mi padre posee a la Bestia de 9 Colas, el Kyuubi. Kurama es su nombre. Cuando mi padre nació, mi abuelo selló al Zorro dentro de él, y gracias a eso, todos en la Aldea comenzaron a verlo con mala cara y a despreciarlo. Pero eso jamás lo detuvo, y dijo que un día todos iban a reconocerlo. Y así fue. Porqué solo míralo. La gente lo admira, y es el Hokage de nuestra Aldea. Si tú te lo propones, podrás lograr algo con solo hacer una cosa. No rendirte. Y no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?". Le dice Boruto a Bito, estirando su brazo hacía el y el puño cerrado.

Bito empezó poco a poco a dar una sonrisa, y choco puños con Boruto, dándole la razón de lo que decía. A lo lejos ellos no se daban cuenta, pero Hinata y Himawari los han estado observando todo esté tiempo, y no podían evitar sonreír al verlos llevarse tan pero tan bien. Finalmente, todos se fueron a dormir.

En esas horas, Naruto había encontrado la localización de la Aldea de la Luz, y conforme a lo que el investigo, supo que algo ya estaba empezando a tener sentido.

"Creo que es mejor darle está información a Sasuke. Ahora que visita la Aldea más seguido, le daré a conocer lo que conseguí para que investigue con más profundidad, y podamos obtener algo de información sobre la Aldea de la Luz, y de Bito en general. Pero mientras tanto, es mejor evitar que salga de aquí, porqué podría exponerse a algún peligro, y no quiero que le suceda algo. Aún si debo dejar de dormir, lo haré con tal de que algo tan importante como lo es un Jinchuriki, pueda vivir. Porqué, aunque muchos lo consideren como un recipiente o una simple maquina para su propio beneficio, merece ser feliz, y eso es lo que importa".

A la mañana siguiente, Bito se había despertado primero que los demás, y observo que la capa de Naruto que usa como Hokage estaba tirada, dio a entender que había llegado muy tarde y estaba descansando. En ese momento, a él se le ocurrió algo.

La Familia Uzumaki había bajado para desayunar, cuando se toparon con una gran sorpresa. El desayuno estaba hecho, y todo estaba listo. Entonces, los 4 ven a un Bito vestido, y con un delantal. Él había preparado todo.

"Ustedes me han ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo, así que se los quiero agradecer con esté desayuno que les he hecho".

Naruto al ver esto se puso feliz, al igual que los demás, ya que, estaban viendo a un Bito completamente cambiado.

"Supongo que nuestra charla nocturna te hizo ver que puedes sonreír sin importar lo que te suceda. Ya que, hay que sonreírle a la vida". Le dice Boruto mostrándole el Pulgar, cosa que hizo sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Himawari bajo las escaleras rápidamente y no dudo en abrazar a Bito saltando hacía el, abrazo el cual Bito correspondió sin ningún miedo.

"Eres uno de nosotros, Tío Bito". Le dice Himawari a Bito enfrente de toda la familia, cosa que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

"¿Pero que dices hermanita?, ¿Acaso ya quieres que Bito se una a la familia, así como así?, pero bueno, supongo que es porqué te encariñas muy rápido con una persona". Dice Boruto con un tono bromista al final.

"Bueno, no se queden ahí, vengan a comer".

Dice Bito invitando a la familia Uzumaki a comer, y estos al probar la comida, no pueden evitar sentirse deleitados por la exquisitez que habían comido. Cosa que hizo sentir a Bito bastante contento, ya que, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había vuelto a cocinar. Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de Bito y solo se limitó a decirle.

"Si tienes un problema, no dudes en venir y acudir a mi ayuda. Ya que, voy a protegerte como sea necesario Bito. ¿Y sabes por qué?, porqué es una promesa, de que siempre te protegeré. Y yo jamás rompo mis promesas".

Exclama _Naruto Uzumaki_, el _Séptimo Hokage_,  
a su nuevo amigo y compañero: _Bito Akeyo_.


End file.
